In Love with a Big Ego
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: CHAPTER 17 IS RE-DONE DUE 2 THE FACT THAT I GOT IDEAS FLOWING FROM THE CLIFF HANGER ON CH.16 FROM WHERE SHE'S NOT PREGNAT. SO... CHAPTER 17 IS BEING DELETED AND RE-DONE
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Here's another chapter, filled with lots of romance and drama_

_Orton Muse: Will this story contain lemons???_

_Me: Maybe, if the chapter leads up to a lemon_

_Miz Muse: Am I in this story???_

_Me: Yes Miz_

Well, it was another Monday night, which means that is another Monday night RAW.

I was currently in my locker room, wearing a hot pink t-shirt, with a zombie saying _Zombies just want hugs, _grey skinny jeans and black converse shoes. My blond hair with jet black dyed tips was in a messy pony tail, with a couple strands sticking in the front.

My makeup light grey eye shadow with sparkles, which go great with the tons of grey eye liner and very dark black mascara. My lips were lightly coated with very light pink lip-gloss. Yeah, very cute.

I was about go text my brother to see about going to the movies after the show, when there was exactly eight knocks on the door.

I opened the door to find my boyfriend of three years Mike Mizanin.

"Why are you, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your match against Josh tonight?" I'd asked, surprised that my brother would even agree to a match against my boyfriend.

"Can't I see my girlfriend without a reason?" Mike asked.

"No." I'd simply replied.

Then I'd noticed both of his hands are behind his back.

"Why are your hands behind your back, are you hiding something from me?" I'd asked again, shifting all of my weight on my right leg, and putting both of my hands on my hips.

"To answer your first question "Why I'm here?", I need some advice." He replied.

"What kind of advice?" I'd asked.

"If you knew someone who's gonna propose to his girlfriend in the time soon, how should he do that in order for it to be most romantic as possible?" Mike asked.

"Well, if I could recall my brother's proposal to Sabrina two years ago, he'd told me that he'd proposed to her on the stroke of midnight on New Year's eve of this year, but if you think of something even more romantic than that, then go for it, now if you excuse me, I got to go for my match." I said as I lightly pushed him out of the way and went towards the gorilla position.

When I got there, Maryse was already there.

"Hey Maryse." I said.

"Hey Haylie." She said as we hugged each other.

"What's up?" She asked as soon as she let go of the hug.

"Nothing much, except hearing that Mike wanting advice on proposals." I replied.

"Ooooooh, looks like your Prince in shining armour wants to make you his Princess." Maryse commented.

"What do you mean?" I'd asked.

"Put two and two together Haylie, if a boyfriend asks you on proposals, than they're going to propose to you in either the next few weeks or the next few months." Maryse replied before hearing her music hit.

"Well good luck, hope you win the title." She commented before going out there.

When I heard the announcer say the details about her, I was thinking about what she said, _If a boyfriend asks you about proposals, that means they're gonna propose to you either in the next few weeks or months._

"No, she can't be serious." I muttered under my breath, before I heard my theme song, _Empire State of Mind _by Jay-Z (ft. Alicia Keys) being blasted throughout the arena.

I ran out to the stage and I'd heard the screaming fans that were currently sitting in the arena that was located in Daytona Beach, Florida.

"And her opponent, from Long Island New York, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer continued to say as I ran down the ramp, occasionally slapping the fans hands before sliding into the ring.

When the bell rang for the start of the match, Maryse came at me with what looked like to be a clothsline, but I countered the move to a drop toe hold, and a kick to the stomach. I grabbed part of her top, made sure she was on her own two feet, and whipped her to the nearest turnbuckle. When that happened, I ran at her, ran up her like she was a wall, and did a upper-cut like move to her face with my foot, and flipped in the air, landed on my own two feet and watched for two seconds Maryse clutching her jaw, but with a kick to the jaw, the exact spot where I kicked her before, she acted like she was knocked out. I went for the cover: 1-2-kickout. I was surprised that she had some fight in her…but not for long.

I picked her up, set her on her own two feet, I rebound for the nearest ropes…when I came back at Maryse, I propped my legs, twirled them around her head and performed a hurricarana. I ran and jumped up to the top turnbuckle, and performed a moonsault. When I got up again, I went for another cover: 1-2-3!

_Empire State of Mind _blasted throughout the arena as the ref handed me the Divas title, "Here is your winner and the NEW Divas champion, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer said when the ref was raising my hand in victory, and when I saw Maryse lie there on the mat, she made me remind me of my debut when I faced her and she won that.

Before I got out of the ring, Maryse stopped me, turned me around and shook my hand, while mouthed the word _Congratulations _and left the ring herself. A minute later, I'd followed suit.

When I walked to the backstage area and to my locker room, I'd got stopped by my sister-in-law Sabrina.

"Congratulations Hay." She said as she hugged the daylights out of me.

"BRINA! CAN YOU NOT LIKE MURDER ME HERE!!!" I'd exclaimed as I was running out of air.

"Oh, sorry about that." She'd said as she let go of me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Sabrina replied.

"Do you remember by any chance before Josh proposed to you, did he ask you anything about how should a proposal be romantic or anything?" I'd asked.

"No, why?" Sabrina replied

"Well, because earlier before my match, Mike asked me how should a proposal be to make it most romantic as possible for a girl." I replied.

"Ooooh, he wants to propose to you." Sabrina commented before walking away.

I slapped my hand on my leg, First Maryse says it, than Sabrina says it, maybe Mike DOES want to propose to me

_Miz Muse: So let me get this straight I MIGHT ask Haylie to marry me???_

_Me: Yes_

_Miz Muse: AWSOME! I MIGHT GET MARRIED TO THE HOTTEST DIVA ON RAW!!!!!_

_Haylie Muse: Aw, thank you Miz xD_

_Me: Those two could be a real cute couple at some point_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Wow, two chapters in like twenty minutes or so…NEW RECORD FOR ME!!!!!! :D :D :D_

_Miz Muse: Yeah well maybe if you do this for all of your chapters, you could be a good writer._

_Me: Enjoy this chapter, and I'll just beat the crap out of Miz_

Well, Raw was over and I was packing up my gym bag, wearing my white tube top, blue skinny jeans and firey red converse shoes. My hair is now in a wavey state due to the fact that I was in the shower five minutes ago.

As soon as I left the locker room, I was on my way out of the arena, when I was stopped by Mike again.

"Wanna go to dinner with me?" He'd asked.

"Sure, just text me the details." I said then I left. Since our general manager Alison is always the one setting our hotel arrangements, she ALWAYS puts us and Mike in separate hotels, but separate hotels next to each other.

When I got inside my black rental car, I put in my favourite travaling CD, and when the first song went playing, I couldn't help but sing a long to it.

_Hello_

_Hello, baby; you called_

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service in the club you say, say_

_Wa-wa-what did you say?_

_Huh? You're breaking up on me_

_Sorry; I cannot hear you_

_I'm kind of busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_K-Kind busy_

_Sorry; I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second; it's my favourite song they're gonna play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You shoulda made some plans with me; you knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore!; I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore!; I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh eh_

_Stop telephoning me!_

_Eh,, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,_

_Stop telephoning me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster_

_I shoulda left my phone at home cause this is a disaster!_

_Calling like a collector_

_Sorry: I cannot answer_

_Not that I don't like you: I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone ri-ringing_

_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station_

_Tonight I'm not taking no calls cause I'll be dancing_

_Cause I'll be dancing_

_Cause I'll be dancing_

_Tonight I'm not taking no calls cause I'll be dancing!_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephoning me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Stop telephoning me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Can call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone, my telephone, mi-mi-mi, my telephone_

_Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone_

_Mi-mi-mi, my telephone_

_Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_We're sorry; the number you have reached is not in service at this time please check the number, or try your call again._

When that song was finished, I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, and that was when my phone vibrated of a receiving text.

_Hays, I'll pick you up at midnight_

_Be ready in 10_

_-Mike_

I'd looked at the time on the car radio, it read _11:40. _I got out of the car didn't grab my clothes, ran into the hotel, into the elevator, where I'd almost bumped into someone.

"Why are you running Haylie? Are you training for a marathon?" Asked someone with a southern voice.

I'd looked up and my mouth made a little "o".

I saw my best friend ever since I'd debuted in the WWE, Jeff Hardy.

I'd hugged him, or more of a fact, _squeezed _the daylights out of him.

When I let go, Jeff asked, "So, any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going out to dinner with Mike." I'd replied, as I heard the elevator ding.

"Well, talk to you tomorrow." I said as I got off and went to my room.

When I got there, I went through the closet drawers, and retrieved a light blue one shoulder shirt, white capris and black converse. I went over to my hair/makeup table I had in the corner of the room, and brushed my hair, and leaving how it was. For my makeup, I was putting on light blue eye shadow, thick eye liner and black mascara. On my lips is a darker version of pink that I had on during my match.

By the time I finished my makeup, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and closed to reveal Mike, wearing a black dress shirt, acid wash blue jeans and black dress shoes.

"Awww, you look so cute."

_Me: Read and Review, the next chapters the date_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Here is another chapter, and this one is the date_

_Miz Muse: FINALLY_

The place where the date was talking place was the cute little Italian restaurant. He must of did a lot, he'd reserved this whole room on the second level of the restaurant just for _us. _When we walked inside the room, I could hear my favourite song _Today was a Fairytale _by Taylor Swift being played out of his iPod Touch, which was being plugged into his black iPod doc.

"You downloaded my favourite song? I thought you hated my taste of music?" I'd asked as soon as we sat down.

"Yeah, but I'll like anything you like sweetie." He replied.

"Awwww." I commented, making a smile on my face.

Then, I'd heard _In Da Club _by 50 Cent being blasted from somewhere.

"I'll be right back." Mike said as he got up and went outside to answer the call.

_**MIKES POV**_

"Dude, did you get the ring yet?" I asked.

"I'm at the store now." Replied Cody.

"Why now?!? You knew I was going to pop the question to her tonight!!" I exclaimed.

"Well sorry if I have to deal with a pregneat wife!" Cody exclaimed back.

"Do you know the type of ring your supposed to get, or did you forget to?" I asked.

"You want a 15K Diamond ring, with her name engraved?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, and oh, by the way, can you stop by the store?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cody asked.

"Because I need to get those…things." I replied.

"What…oh…I get it, you want to get it on with Haylie after your date, right?" Cody asked.

"No, you sick freak, I was talking about for the honeymoon, now go get the ring and the stuff, and be outside the restaurant in like twenty minutes." I said as I slapped my phone shut and walked back into the restaurant.

_**HAYLIES POV**_

"Who was that?" I'd asked as soon as I saw Mike walk back to his seat.

"That was Cody, he just wanted to ask me something." Mike replied before the bread dishes were served.

_**(Fifteen Minutes Later)**_

Fifteen minutes later into the meal, Mike's cell was ringing.

"Excuse me again." Mike said as he walked outside again.

When he did, he met face to face with Cody. "You got the stuff man?" Mike asked as Cody passed him the ring and the _things._

"Yeah, you better make me the best man." Cody replied before walking away.

When Mike walked back inside the restaurant, he stopped by the cashier counter.

"Is your table ready to order desert sir?" Asked the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, I would like a slice of apple pie, and a slice of vanilla cake, with, if you could, the words Will. You. Marry. Me. In chocolate icing on the plate, and on the cake, can you guys add this ring?" Mike asked as he handed the girl the ring box.

"Yeah sir." The girl said as she walked to the kitchen.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

"Here are your deserts, the pie for the wonderful gentlemen, and a vanilla cake for the soon to be bride." The waitress said as she was placing the dishes in front of them.

"Soon to be bride, uh I'm not getting married ma'am, you must be getting that mixed up with some other girl in this fine restaurant." I'd replied.

"Yes you are, look on your cake." The waitress commented.

And as I did look at the cake, I noticed something was different about it. I took the piece that was different out, and it was my favourite diamond ring…why is it doing on my cake?

But what REALLY astonished me is what was around the cake: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"What the…?" I'd muttered under my breath, as I looked to see Mike on one knee.

"So, what's your answer?"

_Miz Muse: AW COME ON! A CLIFF HANGER!_

_Me: Read and Review everyone_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: THE MOMENT OF TRUTH, WILL SHE SAY YES????_

I got up from my chair, knelled down in front Mike, hugged him, then said "Yes."

_Next Monday night_

I was getting ready for my tag team match with Kelly verses Maryse and Alicia, when my phone started to ring.

"Hello." I said.

_PAUSE_

"Who the hell is this?" I asked.

_PAUSE_

"Well, no you can't just storm back into my life after you tried to ruin it," Then hung up. I was clearly pissed off, and the only person who could calm me down was him.

_Me: Read and Review_


	5. Chapter 5

_Miz Muse: That last chapter was very short_

_Me: I just wanted to get the proposal out of the way, and are you glad she said yes_

_Miz Muse: Hell yeah_

_Haylie Muse: If I had my way, I would of took the cake and threw it in your face_

_Miz Muse: :O :O :O_

_Me: On with the chapter :P_

While I was walking to his locker room, once again, my phone started to ring.

"What!" I'd exclaimed.

"Whoa Haylie, calm down, it's just Josh." He'd replied.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just here to say congratulations future bride." Josh replied.

"Wait, how the hell do you know about that?" I asked.

"From Mike." Josh replied.

"Oh." I quickly commented.

"And by the way I invited Mike to that family BBQ thing on Saturday." Josh commented back.

"Cool, got to go for my match, Bye, talk to you later." I said as I hung up my phone, put it on a nearby table and walked to the gorilla position.

"Congratulations Haylie." I'd heard Kelly say as soon as I got there.

"Who told you guys?" I'd asked.

Kelly and Alicia both pointed at Maryse. "Yeah, hope it's alright with you Haylie, don't worry, I just told these two that's it." Maryse replied.

"Oh, it's alright." I'd replied before my music hit, "Good luck Maryse, good luck Alicia." I commented before going out to the ring.

_**Thirty Minutes later**_

"Here are your winners, Haylie Trudel and Kelly Kelly." The announcer said into his microphone as my theme song blasted throughout the arena as the ref raised both mine and Kelly's hands. When he let go, we both walked out of the ring, walked up the ramp and to backstage.

When we got backstage, Kelly said, "Us divas are SO throwing you an engagement party."

"That would be so awesome, but can you make it next Saturday." I said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because I have this family event this Saturday, and I'm planning on breaking this engagement thing to my family." I replied.

"Oooooohhhhhh, yeah, I could make it next Saturday." Kelly said.

_**Saturday**_

"Mom, I'm here" I replied as I walked inside my childhood house.

"Hi Haylie." My mother Mary said as she squeezed the daylights out of me.

When she let go, she asked, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's getting a ride with Josh, and mom, he's kind of not my boyfriend anymore." I replied.

"Well, what do you mean?" She'd asked.

"Well, we're _more _than boyfriend and girlfriend." I replied.

"Oh my goodness, are you guys engaged?" Mary asked.

I showed her my hand where the engagement ring for proof.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are, congratulations." Mary said before squeezing the daylights out of me again.

"Mom, can you like not murder me." I said.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Mary said before letting me go out of the bear hug.

"So, where's Dad?" I asked.

"In the backyard with Uncle Chris." Mary replied, as I walked to the back door to the backyard.

"Here's my sporty niece, how are you Haylie." Uncle Chris asked as he saw me walk outside.

"Doing good Uncle Chris." I'd replied.

As I felt the door open by my mother, I'd heard her say to my father Peter, "Peter guess what, our little girl got engaged!"

"Really? To who?" Peter asked.

"You'll see him when he comes here with Josh." Mary replied.

"Well, he must be some lucky one to get married to the most beautiful girl ever." Peter replied, and then received a evil glare from my mother.

"…well, second most beautiful, Mary is the most beautiful girl ever." Peter said to try to save himself.

_**In Phoenix, Arizona (where the next RAW is scheduled to be in)**_

Kelly Kelly was sitting in her hotel room she was currently sharing with Gail Kim, on her pink laptop, talking to some of Haylie`s high school friends.

_SceneQueen: So, you want me to fly over to California next Saturday for this engagement party?_

_PrettyInPink: Yeah :P_

_xXxPunkQueenxXx: It would be a nice experience to see our old high school friend, I wonder who she's marrying, probably some hottie xP_

_PrettyInPink: I'll tell you and the others when you get to California next Saturday._

_**Back in Long Island**_

"So where is your fiancée Haylie?" Asked my supermodel-like cousin Sarah.

"He's coming, he's traveling with Josh, and you know Josh is late for everything." I replied.

"Well figures." Sarah replied.

"Haylie, someone's at the door for ya." Uncle Chris said as he stepped back outside with a bottle of beer.

I put my bookmark in my _New Moon _book, got up, placed it on my lime green and white striped lawn chair and walked back inside the house.

When I walked inside, I saw someone with dark red hair and was wearing a light pink halter top, white capri pants and white high heel boots.

I gasped before exclaiming, "**SYDNEY!" **while running up to her and hugging her to death.

"HAYLIE!" Sydney exclaimed back and hugged me back.

As soon as I let go of the hug I got on Sydney, I asked, "I thought you were in Toronto?"

"Well, I was, but Josh texted me that you were getting married, and I just got to see the future bride." Sydney replied.

"Aww, that is so sweet of you." I said with a small smile on my face.

"So, have you thought of your maid of honour yet?" Sydney asked.

"Back it up a little bit Sydney; I haven't even got past the engagement party." I commented.

_Miz Muse: when are we going to tell the Trudel family that Haylie's engaged with me???_

_Me: Soon, read and review everyone_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Here's the next chapter and-_

_Miz Muse: After this engagement announcement Haylie says in front of her family, and the party her friend throw for her can we PLEASE speed it up to the wedding_

_Me: No Miz, we need to plan this whole wedding situations out._

After everyone had arrived at my house for the annual Trudel BBQ, and it was the Steak dinner, I risen out of my seat next to Mike, tapped my wine glass with my index nail to bring everyone's attention to me.

"Now, as all of you know, this is the Trudel family BBQ, but this year, it comes with a big announcement….from me. Well, I'm gonna get married!" I said, as I heard all the applause from my family.

_**Fast Forward to Next Saturday in Atlanta Georgia**_

"Thanks so much for throwing this engagement party for me you guys," I said as I was sitting beside Kelly and Maryse, utterly shocked over the fact that Kelly went ALL OUT for this engagement party.

"It's our pleasure Haylie, now, can you tell all of us some little details about your wedding?" Mickie asked.

"Well, I'm still sorting out the very big things, but all I know for now is that the place of the wedding is the church in my home town." I rpelied

"Oh my Gosh, so romantic." All the Divas who were currently there said all together.

"Who is going to be your bridesmaids and the maid of honour?" Gail asked.

"Well, for the bridesmaids are going to be Mickie, Kelly and Gail, and before I say the maid of honour, promise me girls that you won't get upset if I don't pick you, my maid of honour is going to be…..Maryse," I commented.

"Can I help plan your wedding? It would save you money on finding a wedding planner." Brie asked.

"Sure." I'd replied.

"When exactly is the wedding?" Nikki asked.

"Well, me and Mike are still planning on it, but our goal for the wedding day is hopefully my birthday of next year." I replied.

"If that could happen, that means you get double the presents." Mickie replied.

"Yep." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

_**The Next Day**_

There was a knock on my door that finally jolted me out of my bed. I walked over to the door, groggily, opened the door to find a cheerful Brie Bella.

"Hey Haylie." She said as she walked in, sat on my messy bed and open up some sorty of manual thing whatever the hell it's called now a days.

"So, I was thinking let me help on you on the sort of minor things like the number of guests that are going to be invited to the wedding, Nikki would help you with the dresses, Kelly would help you with your appointments, Mickie would be in charge of booking the photographers, the priest and all that stuff, Alicia would help you with the invitations, since she's awesome at those, and Sabrina would be in charge of keeping you sane during this who process, anyways, how many people from your side of the family are definaly are invited to the wedding?" Brie asked.

"Okay, let me think, hmm, maybe about sixty two." I'd replied.

"Alright, sixty two." Brie said as she wrote the number down in a notebook. "And are any one in that group children?" She asked.

"Nope, the youngest I do believe is a seventeen year old." I replied.

"Alright, no kids, and speaking of kids, are you inviting them to the wedding?" Brie asked.

"Kids ages six years old to fifteen year olds are going to be invited to the actual wedding itself, but when it comes to the after wedding, post wedding whatever it's called, then they have to leave." I replied.

"Okay, kids at wedding, no kids at the reception. Okay, I'm done for now, come to Alicia's room and she'll talk to you about the invitations." Brie said before leaving my hotel room.

When I got to Alicia's hotel room, the door instantly swung open, and appeared in a light blue tank top and grey sweat pants. "Haylie, come in." She said, tugging me into her room.

She grabbed a piece of paper that was on her night stand, handed it over to me, and said, "I just thought of something quickly, since I know you made your decision on making your wedding at the church in your hometown, so I made the background with religion symbols and all that."

This was what the invitation has said,

_Because you have shared in_

_Our lives_

_By your friendship and love we,_

_Haylie Trudel_

_And_

_Michael Mizanin_

_Together with out parents_

_Invite you to share the_

_Beginning of our new life_

_Together when we exchange_

_Marriage vows_

_Friday, the eighth of April_

_Two thousand eleven_

_At 4 o'clock in the afternoon_

_1675 Spice Street_

_Long Island, New York_

"Oh my goodness Alicia, this sounds perfect." I said as I hugged her.

_Me: Aw, that invitation sounds perfect._

_Miz Muse: Yeah_

_Me: Read and Review_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Here's another chapter_

_Miz Muse: Do I talk in this?_

_Me: No, and this is where Haylie meets up with her dress specialist._

After the meeting with Alicia for the invitations, I was at the bridal shop, waiting for Nikki to come so we could look at the dresses.

A couple of minutes later, I'd heard my cell phone play _Take it Off _by Ke$ha. "I've never hear that song play on my cell ever since high school." I muttered to myself as I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"_Now Haylie, don't you be acting like you don't know who the hell this is_?" The person on the other side said.

"Oh. My. God. Christina! How are you girl?!" I'd exclaimed as if acting like it's the first time I'd talked to my injured tag team partner.

"_Doing good, still dealing with this stupid broken neck, anyways, how are you girlfriend_?" She asked.

"Excited." I replied.

"_For what?"_ She asked.

"…I'm getting married!" I exclaimed.

"_Congratulations_." Christina replied.

Then I looked up and saw Nikki walking towards me.

"Chrissy, I got to go search for a brides dress, talk to you later." I said then I hung up my cell phone.

"Hey Haylie, you ready to go dress shopping?" Nikki asked as soon as she got a little bit closer towards me.

"Yeah." I said before walking into the store with her.

_**An hour later**_

"Oh Lord, this is the most beautiful dress ever." Nikki said as she was face to face with the most beautiful dress ever (to her anyways)

It was a strapless white dress, with the top of the dress designed with little roses, while as for the skirt of the dress, it was like it was divided in two, and on the dividing mark, it had bouquet type design.

"You must try this on Haylie." Nikki said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, this would look good on you." Nikki replied.

"Alright, if you say so." I said as I took the dress off the rack and walked to the nearest change room.

Two minutes later, I came out, and Nikki commented, "I knew it Haylie, that dress looks good on you, you are so gonna wear it for your wedding. Alright, now let's go for some bridesmaid dresses."

_Me: Read and review everyone_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Next Day**_

It was a beautiful morning, and I traveled back to Long Island and was at the reception site of the wedding, talking to a local DJ

"So, you're saying that you want to reserve this spot for your wedding reception?" He asked.

"Yeah, so can I have this spot for the reception or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, as long as I'm the DJ for the thing." He replied.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I jogged out of there because I have some colour schemes to figure out.

_**MIKES POV**_

Apparently it was a lazy day for me as I was at Josh's hotel room, playing Smackdown vs Raw 2010 as each other in a Extreme Rules match…and he's beating my ass.

"So, have you found a best man yet?" Josh asked.

"No, it's like 5-6 days into the engagement thing, it's too early for me to find a best man." I replied as I FINALLY hit Josh with my finisher… got to find a good decent one to act as my new one.

"Oh really? I've heard from Kelly that Haylie already found a maid of honour, and usually the bride finds her maid of honour way after the groom finds a best man, so, your behind on that department man." Josh commented as he did a drop toe hold after I tried to charge at him with a clothesline.

"But I did have some choices." I commented back.

"Oh really? Who are they?" Josh asked.

"Well my top two choices are you and Cody."

_**HAYLIE'S POV**_

"So Miss Trudel, what colours would you want for your wedding?" The colour coordinator Tracy asked.

"I was thinking of green and blue." I replied.

"Oooh, earth colours, very classic." She replied. "Where would you want those colours to be placed?"

_**Twenty Five minutes later**_

"Holy crap, this wedding planning takes a toll on you." I commented to Kelly.

"Yeah, but at the end, it's worth it." Kelly replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want me to get my hair done now, while I could be helping Alicia with the invitations." I said to Kelly.

Me and her were both at a hair salon, Kelly having intention of seeing the style of the hair she chose for me.

"Nonsense Haylie, you can help Alicia AFTER these appointments, this is some trail thing where we get to see what the hairstyle ACTUALLY looks like on the had, and you'll get to make any criticism if you want." Kelly replied.

"Will this style make me look preppy in anyway shape or form?" I asked, hoping she said no.

"Well, you'll see it for yourself." Kelly commented.

"If this hairstyle DOES make me look like a prep, I will SERIOUSLY murder you." I threatened.

_**TWENTY LONG DEATHLY MINUTES LATER**_

By the time the hairdresser was finished, Kelly asked, "Are you going to murder me now Haylie?"

The hairstyle was a half-updo, with a bunch of curls, but the best part of the hair was that the bangs covered my right eye. Yeah…pretty damn sexy (to me anyways)

"Kelly, this hair looks pretty damn sexy." I commented, happy as a halibut.

"I knew you would like it, now all we need to figure out if Mike would like it. Now, let's go get your make-up trial done, than your nails done." Kelly replied.

_**KELLYS POV**_

At the makeup place, while Haylie was getting her makeup done, I got a text from Mike, saying;

_Hey Kel, do you thing if it's_

_A little cliché to buy a future wife sexy lingerie and _

_Handcuffs???_

_-Mike_

I replied,

_No duh, unless your asking for a _

_Smack across the face in the bed, I_

_Suggest either have the gift be bought_

_By a buddy or don't buy it at all._

_-KelsKels_

A couple of minutes later, Mike replied,

_K Good because I'm getting Randy to buy it_

_-Mike_

I replied

_Well, that's a little cliché thing of him to do_

_-KelsKels_

When I put my cell phone in my pocket, the makeup artist said, "Done, wanna take a look Miss Kelly," as she turned Haylie around in the chair she was currently sitting in.

On her face was light blue eyeshadow, going great with the one layer of black eye liner (which looks un-natural on her because I'm used to her seeing tons and tons of eye liner). On her lips were red lipstick with one coat of lipgloss.

"Haylie, you look amazing." I commented.

The makeup artist handed Haylie a mirror, and when she saw herself with the makeup, she commented, "I look good, but I look like a supermodel."

"Uh, why?" I asked, shocked that I never heard Haylie say those kinds of words before.

"Because I don't have tons and tons of eye liner on Kelly, I never noticed the natural beauty of my face." Haylie replied.

"Well, anyways thank you so much, and we might see you April eighth, 2011." I said before dragging Haylie out of the place before she continues gushing over her face.

_**HAYLIES POV**_

Me and Kelly were finally at the manicure store-the final stop before I get back to my hotel room and just sleep- and while the manicurist was doing my hands and while a pedicurist was doing my toes, I fell asleep, just imagining the _Trudel/Mizanin _wedding…more importantly the vows (for some reason)

_It was the time for the exchange of the rings as Mark (Mickie's ten year old cousin) walks down the aisle with a green and blue pillow with the two rings._

_When he gets to the front (somehow) the priest gets my ring off the pillow and hands it to Mike. As he is putting the ring on my finger, he says, "With this ring I thee wed, This gold ring I thee give, with my body I thee worship, and withal my worldly God I thee endow, in the name of the father, and the son and the holy spirit amen." After that, he read his vow, _

"_I Michael, take you, Haylie to be my friend, lover, the mother of my future children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I will promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."_

_After that, the priest hands his ring to me, and as I put that ring on his finger, I say, "With this ring I thee wed, This silver ring I thee give, with my body I thee worship, and withal my worldly God I thee endow. In the name of the father, and the son and the holy spirit. Amen."_

_And this was my wedding vow to him, "I Haylie, take you Michael to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

I didn't get to finish that part of the wedding, because I got jolted awake by Kelly.

"Come on Haylie, do you want to sit here in this chair, and daydream about your wedding, or do you want to leave?" Kelly asked.

I sadly got out of my chair and left the place with Kelly.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting on my hotel room floor along with Kelly Kelly, playing Smackdown vs Rae 2010 as each other in an Backstage Brawl match, where as I was clearly beating her blond ass.

"Why did you have to choose a backstage brawl match, you know I suck at those." Kelly complained.

"I know, that's why I pick them." I replied before hearing my cell phone began to vibrate.

I paused the game as I got up and walked into the bathroom (Akward place to have a phone call, don't you think?) and answered the phone call.

"Hello." I said.

"_Hey sweetheart." _Mike replied from the other line.

"Mike, sweetie, how are you?" I asked.

"_Pretty tired, having to choose the groomsmen, best man, gifts for you and all that really can put the toll on you, how about you?" _Mike asked.

"Same old same old, got all my planning done, all I got to do is meet up with the people that Mickie got booked up." I replied.

"_Cool, what hotel you staying at?" _Mike asked.

"Five Star western, why?" I asked.

"_Just go to room 456, and you'll figure it out." _Mike replied, before hanging up.

"Ok then." I muttered to myself as I went back to the video game with Kelly.

A couple of hours later, I checked the time and it was _4:54 _in the afternoon.

I was about to walk out the door, when Kelly asked, "Where are you going Hay?"

"Just walking down the halls." I replied, before stepping out of the room.

I was walking for a couple of minutes, before I stopped at room 456. I knocked twice lightly on the door, before I saw who was at the door.

"Mike, why are you staying at the same hotel as me?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

But all Mike did as an response was put his arms around my waist, pressed his puckered lips against mine for one of the many kisses we shared over the past three years.

A minute later, both our mouths opened a little and his tongue slipped into mine and was exploring the inside of my mouth, while he was pulling me into his room, while taking that _Don't Disturb _sign and placing it on the doorknob.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as we were in his room, we both sat on the bed, Mike taking off my white tank top, revealing my white silk bra, then I unbuttons his grey plaid shirt to reveal the chest I've come to know and love during every single RAW. We continued kissing, and this time my tongue was exploring his mouth, while he was unhooking my bra. As soon as I saw piece of clothing fall to the carpeted ground, I knew me and him are getting somewhere ;) . As his tongue re-entered my mouth, I'd started to moan, which meant my head tilted back, and he took that opportunity to have his mouth manouver down to my neck, and started to lightly suck that sweet spot on my neck, which mad me moan a little bit louder. Then those traveling lips have traveled down to my breasts then his tongue started to flick the nipples, then he started to suck them, as he heard my moans grow a little bit louder as each suck rolled around. When he knows that I'm %50 to my point, his lips travelled down my abdomen, where he was graciously met the waistline of my skinny jeans and he unbuttoned my jeans and (along with my grey and black thong) slid them down my legs, where later they were discarded to the floor. He then slid me to the headboard of the bed, where I was watching (How can you blame me? You just got to watch the hottest guy ever undress :P) take off his ripped acid wash jeans and grey and black plaid underwear, to reveal to me his member. He got on the bed, was on-top of me, put his member in my glove box, and started to thrust in and out.

xXxXxXx

"Mickie, did you get everyone that Haylie needs for the wedding?" Kelly asked.

Mickie was currently visiting Kelly, going over the necessary details about the Trudel/Mizanin wedding.

"Yeah, but I just need to go over some more details with Haylie, and probably Mike I don't know, over who should be there, like if they did a videographer and what not." Mickie replied.

But Kelly didn't respond, she was having a little trance moment about the wedding, when they both do the pledges.

_It was time for the pledges, and as the priest was placing Haylie's right hand to Mike's right hand, Mike said, "I Michael, take you Haylie to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."_

_Then Haylie started to say, "I Haylie take you Michael to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

"Kelly, earth to Kelly, are you starting to imagine the wedding?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Kelly replied.

"In order for that to actually happen in the real world, we need to actually set it up, now let's talk to Alicia about the invites." Mickie said as she grabbed Kelly's wrist and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay Aunt Crystal, are you sure you don't want to come to the wedding?" I asked as I was talking to my thirty-something year old Aunt Crystal.

"I would like to Haylie, but I have stuff to do." Crystal answered.

"Like what? Cheat on Uncle Chris with seventeen year old guys?/ I asked.

"How dare you say that Haylie?" Crystal asked back.

"Whatever, you just don't want to see me happy." I said as I hung up my iPhone.

A couple of minutes later, my phone started to rin g again.

"Hello," I said.

"_Hey Hay, it's Kelly." _She replied.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" I asked.

"_Nothing too much, do you mind if I make some relationship video for the wedding?" _She asked.

"Yeah sure, just make sure you don't put embarrassing photos of me." I answered.

"_Alright, I won't, and do you care if there is any embarrassing photos of Mike?" _Kelly asked.

"Well almost EVERY picture of him is embarrassing, so yeah, it really doesn't matter, can I see the rough draft of it please?" I asked, always excited about videos about me.

"_Yeah sure, how about you choose a couple of your favourite photos and I'll ask you brother for more pictures." _Kelly offered.

"Sure, do you want me to choose mine now so I'll could get it over with?" I asked.

"_Yeah, if you want." _Kelly replied.

"Alright, be there in a few." I said as I hung up my phone.

Realizing I haven't got dressed ever since I woke up, I walked to my closet and grabbed my favourite while tube top, a blue Garage sweater, fiery red skinny jeans and rainbow converse shoes. As soon as everything was set, I jogged out of my hotel room, down the hotel hallway, then to room 444, knocked on the door and saw Kelly answer it wearing a white ripped tank top, grey sweat pants and pink fuzzy slippers.

"You ready to have me see your childhood pictures?" Kelly asked.

"Well, yeah." I said as I walked into the room, and walked to Kelly's computer and logged on to .net.

The homepage was green and white, with a picture of me in the right side corner, holding my new Divas Championship right above my blonde head.

"Wanna see my childhood photos or videos?" I asked.

"Photos." Kelly replied as I manoeuvred the mouse thingy to my childhood photos link.

"Wanna see me as a four year old, an eleven year old, a sixteen year old or a nineteen year old on the day before I debuted in the WWE?"I asked.

"How about when you were four years old." Kelly replied.

I clicked on the four link and clicked on my favourite photo:

It was me wearing a blue tube top (yes, I wore tube tops when I was even four years old), a white flowing skirt and black chunky flip-flops, standing beside an eight year old Josh, standing behind a Brittney Spears poster, doing symbols, me doing the peace sign (I STILL do that if I have another person in the photo), while Josh was doing the 'call-me' sign.

"Aw, Haylie, you look cute as a four year old." Kelly commented.

"I know, I wanted to ask my mom if I could go into modeling when I was older, but then I found wrestling as a future profession, and I worked at it ever since." I replied as I clicked on the NEXT button, where I as an eleven year old popped up.

I had straight blond hair, wearing a black zip up hoodie, underneath, a white t-shirt with a neon pink heart, grey skinny jeans and black converse shoes, and I was lying on my stomach on my house roof, with both my hands under my chin and me smiling.

"You look even more cuter than when you were four years old" Kelly commented again.

"Aw, thanks Kelly." I replied, with a smile on my face.

"So, you want to use both photos in the video, than I'll just ask your brother for the rest." Kelly said.

"Yeah." I confirmed


	13. Chapter 13

"How's the video going Kelly?" Mickie asked.

Since she heard from a little birdie about the video, she just had to know a little more about it.

"Doing good, just finishing up Haylie`s part." Kelly replied.

"Can I see what you go so far?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah sure." Kelly replied as she opened up the movie maker she had on her computer, and opened up the wedding video.

The first slide was when she was like six months old (provided by Josh)

She had blonde hair, almost white hair, and the hair was almost covering her dark brown, almost black eyes. She was in her mother's arms playing with her dark blond hair.

"Huh, I would of thought someone who was cute as a baby would have somehow gotten rid of the cuteness when they got older, but that's not the case when it comes to Haylie." Mickie commented.

The next slide was when she was four years old, the next slide was when she was eleven years old, then the slide after that was when she was thirteen years old: She has straight blonde hair, with the bangs swept over her right eye, and was wearing a neon green one sleeve shirt, jet black skinny jeans and purple converse shoes, and she was with her family at a hotel in California as they were celebrating her father's forty third birthday.

"Was that when she got depressed and got turned emo?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Kelly replied.

"What's the music you used for Haylie's part of this video?" Mickie asked.

"La la land by Demi Lovato." Kelly replied.

The next slide was where she was sixteen years old, she was wearing a black ruffled strapless dress and black high heel boots. Her hair was teased to the point that it looks like a wig. Yeah, it was her prom photo, her prom theme was some gothic/Halloween type thing and she was some blond gothic princess.

"I never thought that that would be Haylie." Kelly commented.

The last slide of her childhood would be when she was nineteen years old, where she was with her best friend in Long Island Hilary.

Haylie was wearing just a simple white t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and white converse shoes. Her hair was like the same way she had it when she was sixteen years old.

Her friend Hilary had teased blak hair, neon green tube top, white skinny jeans and black fuzzy slippers.

"Wow." Mickie commented.

"Yeah, I still need to find pictures of her and Mike together, and Mike as a kid growing up." Kelly replied as she just got an e-mail from Mike's cousin Tracy.

The e-mail had said,

_Hey, sorry it took so long, I was looking EVERYWHERE for these types of photos…but I only ended up finding 2 photos of Mike and Haylie together…if you use it cool, if you don't, I don't care_

_XoX-Tracy_

Then after that short letter, the first photo was one of Haylie and Mike together, and the scenery was at the water fountain at California, where the pay-per-view Bragging Rights was being located at the time.

Haylie was wearing a neon purple t-shirt with the words _Twice as sweet as sugar, twice as bitter as salt _which was underneath a black sweater with the hood up. Her short legs was covered with neon green skinny jeans and white DC shoes.

Mike was wearing a white hoodie, dark washed blue jeans and black Element shoes. (what off colours, normal colours with extremely bright colours)

But what was the sweetest thing was they were doing a heart with their hands together, while Josh (who is EXCELLENT in hiding) holded up a sign with big and bold letters) **MIKE + HAYLIE= FOREVER**

"Aww, that's so sweet." Mickie and Kelly cooed together.

The second photo was set in Long Island, at Haylie's place.

It was outside's Haylie`s place in the backyard near her pool, where the couple was lying on a towel, sleeping in each other's arms, Haylie`s head was on his chest, probably listening to the soothing heartbeat while sleeping in her fiancée's arms.

"Aww, that's even more cuter than the last photo." Mickie commented.

"Yeah, I know, couples are ALWAYS look cute together." Kelly commented back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen_

_For those of you who don't know me, my name is Randy and for those of you that do..well I apologize._

_Foolishly, Mike has given me the great honour of being best man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Mike and Haylie._

_Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you…terrified._

_Before I hand you over to Haylie, I would just like to say a big Thank you to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvellous job in helping Haylie, and look fantastic!!!!_

_In fact they are only eclipsed by Haylie herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned. Right now I would like to ask both Mike and Haylie to take part in my speech. Haylie will you please place your right hand on the table. Mike will you please place your left hand on top of Haylie's._

_I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me Mike, you will regret it if you don't. I would like to also thank you for finally admitting all this time that I have known you, that I am the best man!_

_Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure I'm the best person to dish out advice! But I do have the following words of wisdom for the happy couple._

_Groom;_

_First, set the ground rules and establish who's boss-then do everything she says_

_Second, Married Life can be compared to football… so, be fully committed every Week and make sure that you score every Saturday._

_Third, remember the five rings; the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising, the children's swing, and the enduring._

_Fourth, don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some.. AND the reason why!_

_Fifth, lastly, there are three words you must NEVER forget, "You're right dear"._

_For the bride,_

_For you, I have the 5 key tips to a successful marriage_

_A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side_

_A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments_

_A man who will comfort you in times of trouble_

_A man who will please you and grant your every request_

_Most importantly, make sure that each man does not know the other one's names_

_But really Mike. You are one lucky man! You married Haylie today._

_She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman. _

_She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one._

_Have you still got your hands together?... Good, good._

_I spoke to both Haylie and Mike before the wedding and I asked Mike what he was looking for in marriage, He said, "Love, Happiness and Eventually a family."_

_When I asked Haylie the same question, she replied-a coffee perculator _

_Well, she actually said a "Perky Copulator" but I knew what she meant…_

_The final and most important task of a best man is knowing when enough is enough and I that that time has arrived as I look down at my wife and see her with her head in her hands, wondering what have I done._

_It has been an honour and a privilege to be a best man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend to be best man for. I thnk you will all agree that today, Mike truly is the best man and apart from Haylie being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest._

_Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Mike to place his hand on top of Haylie's, I will tell you now. Mike… as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Haylie._

_Please stand up and raise your glasses to Mr. & Mrs. Mizanin!!!_

Mike's eye's bolted awake as he realized that the person who chosen as he best man is also gonna embarrass him for at least five minutes.

As he was thinking about the ways that Randy could embarrass him at the big day, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah come in." He said as he saw that Josh was entering his room.

"So, where exactly do you want to go for the honeymoon, because I got asked by Mickie to order the tickets now so I don't forget about it a couple of weeks before the wedding." Josh said.

"Are you stupid Josh? I told you the place like a thousand times." Mike said as he got the sheets of his bed off of him and sat up on the one side of his bed. "The honeymoon is going to be in Hawaii, but that's like double the holiday for Haylie." Mike added.

"Uh, why?" Josh asked, obviously stupid when it comes to 8:36 in the morning.

"If we reach the date that we want, which would be April 8th, that would be Haylie's birthday, so I'm getting this trip to Hawaii as part of Haylie's birthday, so when you tell Mickie, just tell her not to tell Haylie because it's going to be her surprise birthday present from yours truly." Mike replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, where did Mike say he would be taking Haylie for their honeymoon?" Mickie asked.

He was in her hotel room, Mickie needing to know where the couple are going for the honeymoon, so she can book the damn tickets.

"Hawaii." Josh replied.

"Aww, romanic city." Mickie cooed.

"Do you want to help me with the playlist for the reception?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah sure." Josh replied.

"Do you know any slow songs that Haylie likes?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I know all the slow songs she has, because I got her blue iPod." Josh replied, getting the electronic device out of his jean pocket, as he got up from his spot on the edge of the bed, walked over to his iPod doc and plugged the iPod in, and heard the first song play, and still wondering why she has this song on there, he would never know:

_How many I told you's_

_And start overs and shoulders_

_Have you cried on before_

_How many promises be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor_

_How many bags you'd packed_

_Just to take em back, tell me that_

_How many either or's_

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

As Josh pressed the paused button and the next button because he didn't want to hear the song for like the sixteenth time, Mickie said, "Aw, you're sister loves Justin Bieber."

"Yeah, and it get's fucking annoying after a while." Josh replied before pressing the next button, and this song started to play,

_walking through a red light_

_staring at the ground, I feel for you_

_you caught me with my guard down_

_but I felt safe and sound right there with you_

_and my heart was wide open_

_and as I crashed into you I learnt that_

_some signs are made, while some are sent to me_

_you're just a perfect accident_

_could not have planned or understand_

_but you were just the perfect accident_

_walking under ladders_

_it doesn't really matter anymore_

_with all the luck in this world_

_I finally found what I've been looking for_

_And now my eyes or wide open_

_When I'm looking at you I know that_

_Sone signs are made, while some are sent to me_

_You're just a perfect accident_

_Could not have planned or understand_

_But you were just the perfect accident_

_Oh the more I try_

_Yet the less I find_

_With a little time_

_Good things come to those who wait_

_My heart was wide open_

_And as I crashed into you I learnt that_

_Some signs are made, while some are sent to me_

_Your just a perfect accident_

_Could not have planned or understand_

_But you were just the perfect accident_

_Oh to me you're just a perfect accident_

_Oh you were just a perfect accident_

"Aw, that's so sweet, so we're using Perfect Accident and One Less Lonely Girl as part of the playlist, right?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Josh confirmed as he heard the next song play:

_Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem_

together all the while  
you can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go

picture, you're the queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command  
i will be your guardian  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand

you can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go

we're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we pull it together  
pull it together, together again

don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go(x2)

"Okay, we're gonna use Perfect Accident, One Less Lonely Girl and Never Say Never so far in this?" Mickie asked.

"Yes." Josh confirmed.

_Just one more moment_

_That's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers_

_In need of feeling_

_Time to be honest_

_This time i'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it_

_'cause i didn't mean it_

_I can't believe i said_

_I'd lay my love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter_

_'cause i made it up_

_Forgive me now_

_Everyday i spent away_

_My soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway_

_That i can make it up_

_To you now some how_

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes i'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know i'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded_

_But now i'm seeing_

_My mind was closing_

_Now i'm believing_

_I finally know just_

_What it means_

_To let some one in_

_To see the side of me_

_That no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and_

_Find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever_

_Just to bring you home_

_Here and now it's a vow_

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes i'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know i'd always come for you_

_You know i'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what remember_

_You know i'll always come for you_

_Yes i'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes i'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And i'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know i'll always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what remember_

_You know i'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what remember_

_You know i'll always come for you_

_You know i'll always come for you_

"So these songs then for now?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Josh confirmed.

PermalinkTop of Form

Bottom of Form

1.

**Something In Your Mouth**  
Rating: -

2.

**Burn It To The Ground**  
Rating: -

3.

**Gotta Be Somebody**  
Rating: -

4.

**I'd Come For You**  
Rating: -

5.

**Next Go Round**  
Rating: -

6.

**Just To Get High**  
Rating: -

7.

**Never Gonna Be Alone**  
Rating: -

8.

**Shakin' Hands**  
Rating: -

9.

**S.e.x.**  
Rating: -

10.

**If Today Was Your Last Day**  
Rating: -

11.

**This Afternoon**  
Rating: -


	16. Chapter 16

_Before I start, I would like to say that Haylie you look absolutely beautiful today. For those of you who do not know me my name is Maryse and for those of you who do, I'll have the usual, just put the bottle next to my purse._

_When Haylie first asked me to be her maid of honour I felt delighted but as the big day approached I was imformed that I would be doing a speech and a toast. Being the shy and retiring type I was trying to think of ways of getting out of it, but have any of you tried saying no to Haylie._

_Then I thought what could I talk about, like all self respecting twenty something year old, I did research and came up with some sayings that I would like to share with you._

_Some say that marriage begins when you sink into his arms and end up with your arms in his sink. Others would say that when a man holds a woman's hand before marriage, it's love, after marriage, it's self defense._

_They say that before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said, after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. Now, I'm very sure that there are some of you out there that can relate to that._

_Before I finish, I would like to offer my own advice for a happy and successful marriage, now just because I'm not married or never have been it doesn't mean to say I am not an expert on it._

_Mike, whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you're right, shut up._

_The best way to remember an anniversary is to forget it just once._

_Set the ground rules immediately and then do everything Haylie says._

_Road maps are always a good thing._

_Never forget the two most important saying, you're right dear and okay buy it. Never be afraid that Haylie will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly._

_Women really do really need a pair of shoes for every outfit. So on that note before I get into any trouble, I'll propose a toast. To Mike and Haylie._

_A wedding day will be remembered_

_For all the joy it brings_

_A day of love and happiness_

_Of vows and wedding rings_

_A day of new beginnings_

_Learning what love truly means_

_Your wedding day is just the start_

_Of many hopes and dreams_

_To the bride and groom!_

My eyes opened up slowly, as I've heard Maryse's maid of honour speech, and thinking it would be the second best speech I'm going to hear besides the speech coming from my father.

I got out of my cosy bed, walking into the bathroom, and suddenly had a sharp pain in my stomach.

I'd clutched the sink counter, with my right hand, my left hand grabbed my cell phone.

"_Hello."_ Mickie said on the other line.

"Micks, can you do me a huge favour?" I'd asked.

"_Yeah, sure." _Mickie replied.

"Can you go to the nearest pharmacy and get me a… a preg…" I tried to say without throwing up.

"A pregnancy test?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah…that." I said before accidentally hanging up on her and positioned my head inside the toilet and was tossing my cookies.

_Twenty minutes later_

"_Haylie, are you alright in there?"_ Mickie asked.

"Yeah…" I started, than barfed again.

Mickie entered the bathroom and said, "Alright Hay, here's the test. If you need me, I'll be near the door." Then left.

_Ten minutes later_

I was standing over the sink counter, shocked as ever, even more shocked when I suddenly realized that I was the new Divas Champion.

"Haylie, are you alright?" Mickie asked as she came back into the bathroom again.

"I just need you to confirm this." I replied as I handed her the test box and the actual test itself.

After Mickie looked over the test results for like five-ten times, then said, "Haylie, your….


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'M SORRY FOR THIS RE-DONE CHAPTER, I HAD A DIFFERENT IDEA PATH IF HAYLIE WAS "PREGNANT" OR NOT SO YEAH, SORRY **_

_I was standing over the sink counter, shocked as ever, even more shocked when I suddenly realized that I was the new Divas Champion._

_"Haylie, are you alright?" Mickie asked as she came back into the bathroom again._

_"I just need you to confirm this." I replied as I handed her the test box and the actual test itself._

_After Mickie looked over the test results for like five-ten times, then said, "Haylie, your…._

"Haylie, you're…your not pregnant." Mickie confirmed.

My eyes lit up as I hugged the daylights out of Mickie.

"I'm guessing you're happy." Mickie guessed.

"Yeah, I do not want to be fat before my wedding." I replied, happy as ever.

"I do not think any girl wants to be fat on her wedding day," Mickie replied.

As soon as I let go of Mickie, I walked out of the bathroom, to my closet and put on my red flats as I do not want to get dressed.

"So, wanna go shopping today?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied as I left my hotel room with Mickie.

_Fifteen Minutes Later-In Mickie's car._

"Want to hear your potential first dance song with Mike?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied as Mickie put in a CD, labelled _WEDDING _and the first song that played struck my mind and heart,

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

_Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

"Aw, is that seriously going to be the first dance song between me and Mike?" I asked.

"Well, if you want it to be, yeah." Mickie replied.

_Another ten minutes later_

Another ten minutes later, I apparently know that Mickie took me to the mall, probably shopping for the wedding.

We got out of her car, and started to walk to the entrance, then I saw someone's car, and I thought, _Why is he here, well, unless it's probably for my birthday. _When me and Mickie got inside the mall, I'd asked, "So, where do you want to go to first?"

She replied, "I just want to go to this electronics store because I just wanted to see if my CD's in." Then started to walk towards the electronics store, then I followed suit. While I was following Mickie, I'd saw this new store where (apparently) where a person writes a song, I'd looked into the window and I saw Mike. _Why is he in there? _I'd asked myself, then walked away to the electronics store Mickie was talking about.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as me and Mickie walked out of the electronics store, we walked by a wedding store, Mickie asked, "Wanna go to that wedding place, and look for a veil for your dress?"

"Yeah sure." I replied as I walked into the store with her.

When we walked in, Mickie pulled me towards the veils section of the store, grabbed the nearest veil and placed it on my head, and commented, "This would look good on you, it's a light shade of pink, with a black bow, which would look good on you." Mickie commented.

"Aw, really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mickie replied.

Then my phone vibrated, but I didn't reply. But this was (probably) the text said:

_Hey Hay, come to my hotel room_

_I want to show you an early birthday present_


	19. Chapter 19

"Can you drive me somewhere Mickie?" I ask as soon as me and her left the mall.

"Where to?" Mickie asked.

"To One Yoga, I signed up for one of their classes, and I want to see what they offer." I replied.

"Oh cool, do you mind if I watch?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied as we got in her car.

_Half an hour later_

As I entered the yoga studio, I noticed one of those pieces of glass where you don't hear anything coming from their end, but they can hear anything from your end.

As I chose my mat-the one near the glass, and near Mickie- the instructor came in.

She looked like around the ages of twenty one-twenty two. She had short blond hair with the bangs swept over her left eye (finally, someone with the same kind of hairstyle as me), a neon green Under Armour shirt, purple yoga pants and white Nike shoes.

"Good morning students, my name is Trisha, and I'm here to teach you all that there is to about yoga. Now, let's start with some meditations…"

_MICKIE'S POV_

While I was watching Haylie's yoga class, I'd heard my phone vibrate.

_Where's Haylie, she ain't answering her texts???_

_-Mike_

I replied:

_She's at a yoga class at One Yoga at 154 Great Avenue, _

_You can come if you want_

_-Mickie_

I put my phone in my pocket, and turned my attention back to the class, where they were starting the Plow pose _Holy, how can these people do this move and not complain of hurting body parts? _Mickie thought.

Five-six minutes later, I saw Mike sat next to me when the class was doing the King Pigeon pose and ask, "I didn't knew that Haylie was _that _flexible."

"You out of all people should know that, you were dating her for three freaking years." Mickie commented back.

"Well I didn't know, calm down." Mike replied back.

_HAYLIE'S POV_

As I was trying the King Pigeon's pose, I tried to turn my head to the right, and saw Mickie give me the thumbs up and Mike trying his best not to laugh at me.

_Alright, well, if he's sees me THIS flexible now, he just have to wait till later on tonight_


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning, turning my head to where my alarm clock was and was seeing _8:56 AM _flashing over and over again.

I groggily got out of bed, thinking of collapsing back onto the bed, wanting to sleep for like another three hours, but I was shopping with Michelle for the honeymoon. What fun!

I walked to my closet, and picked out a neon green halter top, bright red skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

When I think that my outfit looks good on me, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open." I said, obviously too lazy to go to the door and answer it.

As I was getting my cell phone off the nightstand, I saw Michelle come into the room, and looking stunning as ever, with the current outfit of a tank top that cuts off mid stomach, low rise capris and black high heel boots. Her blond hair was up in some sort of updo.

"Are you ever going to stop wearing neon colours?" Michelle asked the most obvious question.

"Only at my wedding." I replied as I put neon blue studded belt on.

"Wow, I am just going to laugh when I see you in anything but neon." Michelle commented.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go." I said as I left my hotel room, knowing that Michelle was following close behind.

_At the mall_

Michelle and I were just walking down the aisles of the mall, when she stops at a store that I would of wished that she would stopped at last…_Victoria's Secret._

"Are you seriously going to take me here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need intimates for your honeymoon, now let's see if you like what you see." Michelle said as she dragged me into the store.

_Couple of torture minutes later_

We FINALLY walked out of the store, where Michelle forced me to get me five neon green (for some reason they supply that in my favourite colour), five neon green garter belts, and around ten neon purple bras and thongs.

"Where to next, and by the way, where are you and Mike going for your honeymoon again?" Michelle asked.

"Heck I don't know, he's the one planning on it." I replied.

"Alright, where do you _want _to go for your honeymoon with Mike?" Michelle asked.

"Hmm…some sunny destination sounds good." I replied.

"First stop, flip flops."


	21. Chapter 21

_***2 months before the wedding***_

_Hello, everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who is here today for showing up to help me celebrate our wedding._

_To my beloved groom Mike, I love you so much. You cannot imagine how happy I am to be your wife. Ever since the day you proposed to me, I've been walking on hair, counting the minutes until I became your bride. Now that I have, I want to tell you that I will spend the rest of my life being the kind of wife you deserve. You're my best friend, my partner and my love, and I am honoured to call you my husband._

_To my maid of honour, Maryse – I can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for me! You've played such an instrumental part in the planning of this wedding – I couldn't have done it without you! Ever since I debuted on Raw, you've been there with your friendship and support. I remember how we have _that _conversation where we talk about how we wanted to be a bride at your dream wedding…and now I am one! I love you like a sister and I'm so glad you're my friend!_

_I want to thank my mother and father for being the best parents a girl could ever want. I love you both so much and I am so happy you are here to share my special day. It would take me a lifetime to repay all the kindness, support and love that you have given me._

_And to my new in-laws, I want to express how blessed I feel to become a part of your family. I love your son more than anything and will do my very best to be the best wife to him that I can be, and the best daughter in-law to you guys. Thank you so much for being here today and offering your love and support._

_To my bridesmaids – thank you all for being a part of my wedding. You all look so beautiful and I am so honoured to have you here today. I'd like to give a big thanks as well to our ushers, as well as our beautiful flower girl and handsome ring bearer, you guys did such a great job!_

_And now, I'd like to turn things over to my maid of honour…_

"Uh, Haylie, are you still in the real world?" Kelly asked.

Her and me were at the hotel breakfast, me, more excited than ever because it was February 2011, just two more months until the Trudel/Mizanin wedding.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kelly, I was just imagining the wedding." I replied.

"Well, you can just imagine it for two more months, than you get to experience the actual thing." Kelly said.

"Yeah, your right, and by that time, I'd probably be in the church bathroom, throwing up my guts in a nervous fit." I said as I got up, and went to my hotel room.

When I got there, I just plopped on my bed, imagining another speech that was going to happen at the wedding…or hopefully one that he _would _say, the speech being said by my father:

_There was a time when the cost of all of this would have fallen on me-but, while I wouldn't want to stint on my daughter's big day, I'm glad to say times change. I think you'll all agree, today has been wonderful-but it wouldn't have been possible without a big contribution from Haylie and Michael themselves and I'm glad for the chance to say a public _THANK YOU _to them._

_Now, I know I'm her father, so I'm probably just a little bit biased, but I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful bride than Haylie today; the saying _as pretty as a picture _is a bit over-used, but I'm sure you'd all agree, she really is. I'm just so proud of her-and so proud to be her father._

_Like any father, as Haylie got older, I often wondered-and worried-about what sort of man she'd marry, but I really didn't need to, because in Michael, she's found a really good man, who I'm sure is going to make a fine husband. Mr & Mrs Mizanin must be rightly proud of their boy-he's a real credit to them; I know I'm glad to have him as my new son-in-law._

_Well, that's quite enough from me. I know that both Michael and Randy have some very entertaining stories they they're dying to share with out, do let me just close by asking you to raise a glass to the health and happiness of the happy couple. Ladies and gentlemen…I give you, the bride and groom. _


	22. Chapter 22

Well, Raw was going to a new city, and I still had to complete the wedding in two months, why can't I just have a simple break? Does karma have something against me, like what the hell?

"So Haylie, where would you _like _to go for your honeymoon?" Asked Kelly.

For some reason, she'd always liked to ask me question like those, and for some other reason, I like to answer them.

"Well, the places that I _really _like to go for my honeymoon is either a cruise somewhere in Europe…or either Jamaica or Hawaii." I replied.

"Europe?" Kelly asked, in some sort of disbelief that a girl like me who likes the sunshine would say a cruise in Europe as my first option.

"Yeah, I _would _like to continue the Trudel tradition of being in Europe as a honeymoon, but hey, it really doesn't matter with me." I replied, grabbing my iPod out of my jean pocket.

"I can't believe it, two months before I tie the knot." I said.

"Yeah, I no, now when the wedding happens, your parents would have a daughter-in law and a son-in law, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, and luckily the Trudel family is always accepting new family members…nice ones like Sabrina, Angela and Sophia, and annoying ones like Dustin, Jacob, Curtis and Paul." I said.

"How many family members does your family even have?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we have at least fifty six cousins, twenty second cousins, sixteen third cousins, around sixty two cousin in-laws, fifty aunts and fifty uncles." I replied.

"Holy crap." Kelly said.

"Yeah I know, you now know how I can stay a little sane whenever I see them whenever WWE goes to Long Island." I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Who knew that a hotel bed after a year or so of planning for a wedding would be so comfy…I should really need some sleep…but no…the wedding needs to look beautiful as possible…at least to my standards…

_I haven't seen a good horror movie in a long time. When we were kids, movies were SCARY. They affected your brains for years. I saw _Jaws _I couldn't take a fucking bath for like 10 years. I thought that shark was coming out of the drain…I'm lathering one side at a time._

"Hello." I said as I sat up in my bed, hoping to sleep for like two hours or so.

"_Hey, you want to see your cake before I order it?" _Mickie asked as soon as I answered my phone.

"Yeah sure." I said then hung up, and left the room…really hoping that I would get some sleep at some point during the day…and looks like I'm not going to do that now, huh?

When I reached Mickie's hotel room, I'd open the door, and there I saw her, sitting crossed legged on her couch, looking over some wedding magazines.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one looking over those magazines, instead of having some sort of vacation during this whole thing?" I asked.

"Eh, you could, but we want you to have some sort of a break, and not have you turn into a 'Bride-Zilla'" Mickie replied.

"Aww, your guys are nice…now, where's the cake that you told me about?" I asked before Mickie was looking through a wedding cake magazine (really, she must of have like around fifteen-twenty magazines) until she found it, then said, "Here, how's that?"

It was a four layer white cake with green and blue icing placed all over the cake…wow…at least it got my favourite colours…how convient.

"Order that, it looks fabulous." I said.

"Really?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, it actually looks good." I said. "Especially the green and blue…it actually brings out the white in the cake." I said.

"Yeah, all I need before ordering it is a replica of you and Mike for one of those wedding topper thingies." Mickie said.

"You're actually going to get the exact replica me and Mike as wedding toppers?" I asked, obviously kind of shocked that wedding stores might be selling wedding top replicas of a person probably saying he's awesome or what not, and a wedding top replica of a Punk Diva possibly holding a replica of the Divas championship belt…but if Mickie does pull that off…that would be EXTREMELY cool…


	24. Chapter 24

_*Month before the wedding*_

March eighth, 2011. exactly one more month before the wedding, and you would think that the bride-to-be was going to be filled with excitement, nervousness and any other emotion ever written in the book…and well…the bride was actually calm…the bride was just waiting for the magical day to arrive, so she could at least live through half of the morning vomiting her guts out because of nervousness.

When I finally got back to my hotel room, I collapsed on the nearest comfy thing I could find-which was my bean bag chair, and when I finally closed my eyes for just two dreamy seconds-I'd heard my cell phone play _Your Love is my Drug _by Ke$ha. "Fuck-face." I mumbled as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Yo, you got Haylie." I said, probably sounding dead tired, or just dead.

"_Did I wake you or something?" _I heard Mike ask from the other end.

"Well, I wanted to sleep, but oh well, so what's up?"

"_Well, in-case if you were still planning on sleeping-I was thinking about going out to this little Italian restaurant around the corner from the hotel." _He replied.

"Yeah, sure, pick me up at seven." I said as I hung up on him and went to sleep on the bean bag chair.

_Eight hours later_

I finally woke up and I saw the clock was flashing _6:00. *Looks like I got an hour before the date* _I thought as I got up, and stumbled to my suitcase and found a black graphic t-shirt with a picture of an elephant with a knife, with words saying: _Elephants never forget AND THEY NEVER FORGIVE , _white capris' and black converse shoes. I went over to my hair/makeup table and I put on black eye-shadow, black eye-liner, blue mascara and just a clear shade of lip-gloss.

_Let's just hope my wedding doesn't get screwed up _I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

While I was waiting for Mike, I was sitting on my bean bag chair, just doodling on my hand for some reason until I heard a knock on the door.

I got up and it revealed my brother wearing his normal street clothes.

"Uh Josh, why are you here?" I asked.

"Just follow me, and you'll figure out." Josh said as he left, being quickly followed by me, quickly making the statement that my brother has officially gone insane.

A couple of minutes later, me and Josh were at the outside of the hotel, me in amazement of what my twenty six year old brother did for me.

Apparently somehow he'd heard from a little birdie that I was going out for the evening, and since he also knew that it was exactly a month before my wedding, and apparently he wanted me to experience being in a limo with my future husband-he rented a limo for me…aww…what a sweet thing an older brother to do.

"Have fun." Josh said before he hugged me.

"Josh, do me a favour and NOT kill the bride before her wedding." I said as Josh literally lifted me off the ground, my feet just kicking the air.

"Oh, sorry." Josh said and as he planted me back on the safe ground, kissed the top of my head and walked back inside the hotel.

I waited that extra two seconds before entering the limo.

When I did, I heard the beat of my favourite song, "Wait, am I crazy, or am I hearing _Trip _by Hedley, or something?" I asked.

As an answer, Mike tossed me a CD with the cover saying _Some of the Greatest song ever heard. _I'd opened the case and on the side with the title, it had the songs that was on the CD, and the songs included were:

_What Hurts the Most-Rascal Flats_

_When I'm with you-Faber Drive_

_Meet me Halfway-The Black Eyed Peas_

_Need You Now-Lady Antebellum_

_Everytime we Touch (Slow Version)-Cascada_

_Far Away-Nickelback_

_Second Chance-Shinedown_

_Halo-Beyoncé_

_Here without You-3 doors down_

_Today was a fairytale-Taylor Swift_

_Our Song-Taylor Swift_

_Whataya want from me-Adam Lambert_

_The Reason-Hoobastank_

_Falling for you-Colbie Caillat_

_Never Gonna be Alone-Nickelback_

_Lips of an Angel-Hinder_

_Tattoo-Jordin Sparks_

_Two Is Better than One-Boys like Girls_

_Perfect Accident-Jesse Labelle_

_If you only knew-Shinedown_

_I'd come for you-Nickelback_

_Tongue Tied-Faber Drive_

_Beautiful-James Blunt_

_You Belong with Me-Taylor Swift_

_One less lonely girl-Justin Bieber_

_Bring me to Life-Evanescence_

_Realize-Colbie Caillat_

_You found me-The Fray_

_Things I'll never Say-Avril Lavigne_

_Here in your arms-Hellogoodbye_

_For the nights I can't remember-Hedley_

_Trip-Hedley_

"You really made this for me?" I asked.

"Happy early birthday sweet heart." Mike said.

"Where's the rest of my gift?" I asked.

"You get it on your birthday." He replied.

"Aww." I said as I looked down at my converse shoes.

_Some say love is not for sinners  
I believe that isn't true  
'Cause when I was finished sinning  
Love came down and showed me you_

And you told me how to get there  
So I tried to find a way  
Then I ran into your garden  
But I tripped out the gate  
I tripped out the gate

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you

Like a ton of bricks it hit me  
And woke me from this dream  
No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands  
I could never get 'em clean  
I could never get 'em clean

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you

Can you hear me?  
Cause I can't change what I'll always be


	26. The Wedding

_*Fast forward ANOTHER month*_

_*Wedding Day*_

Well, the day has finally arrived, the church in Long Island has now been filled with white roses, a long white carpet, like the ones those celebrities would walk on…or something like that….

The time was 7:32, time for the church was to be open for their final inspection, and when Kelly was standing in the middle of the starting of the aisle, she was in total awe.

What she saw at the end of the aisle was one of those fence like hoops, and intangled with bright pink roses…yes…there was such thing as bright pink roses…well…Haylie was going to like something about the decoration at the front…

…and basically on the sides of the church, were of course….bright pink roses…where the hell do people find those type of flowers, because they are so damn amazing…

"Hey Kel." She heard someone say.

She turned around and saw Sydney. She was wearing a white tank top, grey acid washed skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"Hey Syd." Kelly said back.

"Do you might know what Haylie is doing right now?" Sydney asked.

"Mind I ask why do you want to know?" Kelly asked.

"Just wondering." Sydney said.

"Well…it's around 7:45 or so…so she must be at the hair salon with Maryse getting her hair and makeup done." Kelly said.

"Really, I would of thought she was just getting into her dress and all that…well, she's going to look good." Sydney said.

"Yeah, she will, now, let's check on the bridesmaid dresses." Kelly said as she left the part of the church with the Canadian red-head.

_*Couple of hours later-round 12:30-1:00*_

Well, it was almost time for the actual wedding to proceed, the person who's directing the whole wedding (who's named was Paul) and the husband-to-be Mike were standing at the front of the church, seeing people enter the church and starting to sit in the pews, his side of the family and friends on the right side of the church, and Haylie's family and friends on the left side of the church.

_*In the back of the church*_

"Dude, Haylie's here." Lucy-who was one of Haylie's cousin said.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You're sister in law's here." Lucy replied, which then Sabrina jogged to the outside of the church.

When she did, she jogged to the driver's side of the limo, knocked on the window, then it rolled down to see the driver (who earlier I figured out his name was Charlie).

"Yo, Charlie, do two more drive arounds, we're not ready for Haylie to be in here yet." Then she jogged back into the church.

_*Inside the Church*_

"Who's going down the aisle now?" Sabrina whispered as she saw two people walking down the aisle-possibly one the groomsmen and one of the bridesmaids.

"Cody and Gail." Lucy whispered back.

"They actually look good as a couple…if they were one…" Sabrina whispered.

"Sabrina, how's my hair?" Sabrina heard Mickie whisper to her. Sabrina turned around and saw Mickie's hair all volumized with a little bit of curl herre and there…and it looks incredibly cute.

"Fine, who you walking down with?" Sabrina whispered.

"Haylie's brother." Mickie whispered.

"Aww." Sabrina mouthed and Josh appeared behind her and they entered the main part of the church.

"Who's left?" Lucy asked.

"Kelly, Damien, Maryse and Randy before Haylie and her father." Sabrina whispered back.

"And speak of the devil, look beautiful Damien." Lucy whispered as she saw the youngest Hardy brother walk towards them.

"Aww thanks Luce, where's the lucky blonde who get's to walk down the aisle with me?" Damien whispered.

"Right here." Kelly whispered as she walked behind Sabrina and Lucy…looking beautiful as ever by the way.

"Go, go, go, go, we still need the best man and the maid of honour to do before Haylie and pops walk out." Lucy said before Damien and Kelly walked out to the aisle.

"I still can't believe Haylie is getting married." Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah I know, I would of thought _I _would be the one getting married first before Haylie." Lucy said.

"Hey, where's Haylie?" Maryse whispered as soon as she got to Sabrina and Lucy.

"She's…" Sabrina whispered as she looked out one of the stain glassed windows and saw the limo pull up. "Right here." She whispered.

"Alright good." Maryse said before going to Randy and walking down the aisle together.

"Now _they _look good as a couple." Lucy whispered.

"You serious?" Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious." Lucy said, before seeing the girl of the hour walk between her and Sabrina.

"How do I look? Decent?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah girl, hey Trudel senior." Lucy whispered to get Peter Trudel's attention. When he walked over to us, Lucy added, "It's time to walk your daughter down the aisle."

"Yeah, thanks girls in advance for everything you did for my daughter." Peter said as he heard _Here Comes the Bride _playing,

"Well, good luck Haylie, and Peter, try to get Mary not to cry _too _much." Lucy said before her and Sabrina left the area.

Peter grabbed one of Haylie's hands and started walking towards the alter, where him, his wife, and in front of Haylie's friends and family, they would witness their daughter/neice/grand-daughter/cousin/second cousin getting married to the love of her life.

When Peter got Haylie to the front, and he took his spot next to his lovely wife, Paul started the service by saying,

"It is with great pleasure that we gather today to witness the joining of two hands, and two hearts in holy matrimony. These two people, Michael and Haylie, have fallen in love so deeply, so completely, that today, they make a bond, a sacred covenant before God, whereby their hearts, their bodies, and their souls shall be united as one in marriage for the rest of their days. Michael and Haylie's respective families, together with their friends, each represent a circle of love. A circle of love where members care for, and nurture each other, in times of joy and in times of sorry. Today, Michael and Haylie join their lives together to make a new circle of love, one that overlaps with, and is made stronger by those from which it has emerged. You have been invited here because of their special relationship with you, to witness the creation of this sacred bond."

Paul exhaled a little bit before, continuing with some sort of poem thing called _From the art of Marriage _by William A Petersen.

"A good marriage must be created. In the marriage, the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once each day, It is never going to sleep angry. It is having a mutual sense of values and objectives. It is standing together and facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other at atmosphere in which each person can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful It is not only marrying the right person. It is being the right partner."

"The covenant of marriage is one that can be entered into only by persons who are bother legally and spiritually free to offer themselves to each other. Therefore, in the presence of God and in the presence of all of the witnesses here, I will ask Michael and Haylie to state their intention. Michael and Haylie, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in the holy state of matrimony?"

"Yes." Haylie and Mike said together.

"Michael and Haylie, please face each other and join your hands and in doing do, join your hearts."

"I, Michael, take you Haylie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, until death do us part." He said, which of course, even though it's like one of the most traditional wedding vow in the book, still put a small smile on Haylie's face.

"I, Haylie, take you Michael, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, until death do us part." Haylie said.

When Maryse and Randy handed Paul the rings, he continued to say, "Lord, please bless these rings that Michael and Haylie are about to exchange. May these rings forever remind them of their covenant with one another, as well as the circle of love they have publicly created here today. May their compassion and kindness for one another always be like these rings, with no beginning and no end. May the precious metal remind them of their precious commitment, and if either begins to tarnish, may they joyfully undertake the sacred duty to make it shine brightly again. May their relationship always be like these rings, separate but close, simple but beautiful. May these rings always belong to their hands, and their love always belong in each other's hearts. Amen."

He turns to Mike and says, "Please look into the eyes of your beloved, and please the ring, a symbol of your love for Haylie on her left hand and say, "With this ring, I thee wed."

When Mike did what he was told to say, and as he was placing the ring on Haylie's finger, she'd felt a little tingly sensation, knowing that it was only a matter of minutes before she was married to the love of her life.

Then Paul turned to Haylie and said, "Please look into Michael's eyes, and place the ring on his hand, and say, "With this ring, I thee wed."

After Haylie finished that, Paul turned to face the people who were in the church and said, "Now that you have heard Michael and Haylie recite their marriage vows, do you, their family and friends, promise from this day forward, to encourage them and love them, and to help guide and support them in being steadfast in the promises they have made? If you agree, please say "We do."

When like around nine hundred people or so said that, Paul said some Pronouncement thing, which went off like this, "Michael and Haylie, with the support of your families and friends, by the vows you have made to one another, by the strength of your covenant, and in the presence of God, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your marriage with a kiss."

When Mike and Haylie leaned close and kissed, the audience was 'awwing', some of the girls were crying of such a happy moment, some of the guys (mostly in Haylie's side of the family) were hooting and hollering (How could they do that and still be aloud in the church, have no clue)

After all the noise settled down, Paul said, "We will close with a final blessing for your marriage: Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth. Amen."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest honour and privilege to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Mizanin!"


	27. The Reception Part 1

"Wow, I can't believe they're actually married." Michelle commented.

They were at the wedding reception spot around thirty minutes or so from the church, and the very large crowd of family and friends of the bride and groom are buzzing over what just happened recently.

"I know, they're perfect for each other." Her best friend Layla replied.

"I'd knew she'd find a guy to marry sooner or later, I'm just shocked that she'd picked Mike to do that." Michelle said.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"Well, to me personally, Haylie should of picked a _way _better guy to at least date, then marry, I don't think Mike is a good match for her." Michelle replied.

"What do you mean?" Layla repeated.

"Well, as I said before, Mike isn't a good match for Haylie, she's like a potential supermodel or something, and Mike's well, he's just like…" Michelle started, but she couldn't find the right word to describe the guy who just recently got off the market.

"A cocky guy who's annoying as hell?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Michelle replied.

"Where's um Sabrina, I need to ask her something." Michelle said.

"Right here, what do you want to ask me?" Sabrina asked.

"What do you think of your sister-in law's marriage?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I'm glad for her to get a man that she deeply loves, and who he deeply loves her back." Sabrina replied.

"Eh, you're lying, I can tell on your face and in the tone of your answer. Please answer the question truthfully." Layla said.

"Alright fine, I think this marriage is a fix." Sabrina replied.

"What? What do you mean Brina?" Michelle and Layla asked together. Huh…that's just freaky.

"Well, what I mean is, you know during like the majority of last year that they kept on fighting during their internet show?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, which by the way, the show's awesome with the fights." Layla replied.

"And for some ridiculous reason, some how both of them developed "feelings" for each other, just out of the blue." Sabrina continued.

"Yeah, that was just freaky." Layla said.

"And so I think Mike's planning something that could destroy the life of Haylie Marie Trudel as we know it." Sabrina finalized.


End file.
